


Did you know?

by DigiAndromeda



Series: Punishment (& Abs0luti0n) [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: Kallen decides to share some wisdom about cats





	Did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Suzaku's TvTropes page! sorry it's short ^^;   
> (Once again this was written by the seat of my pants!"

Kallen wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to the fact Suzaku was Zero. Even after verifying the facts for herself.

But at the least she could concede he did a good job of playing the part. Once that helmet was on, all traces of the broken boy he had been where gone and in its place was Zero; tall, steady, mostly quiet but always scheming. He never let anything bother him and took stock of any situation with a calculating calm that could rival Lelouch’s.

Wether he was piloting a knightmare, staring down the beral of a gun, or…

(Kallen stifled a laugh.)

Or even with a cat hanging off his arm.

Suza- no, Zero, had just put down food for Arthur when the cat latched onto his arm with his front paws. as the young man stood up, The cat’s claws and teeth sunk into The fabric of his uniform, brushing against his skin.

The cat dangled there and a moment of silence floated in the air.

Kallen used her hand to stifle her laughter.

Somethings never changed.

Zero remained calm. Eventually using his other hand to pry the cat off him and set it back down.

But Kallen knew that behind that mask there was a man using all of his willpower not to slump and complain.

His cat still wouldn’t stop biting him…

As she lead him out of the room and they made their way to the Empress, a comfortable silence hung between them. But somehow she could tell that the man behind the mask was allowing himself to sulk a little. She doubted anyone else would be able to tell… but…

Kallen smiled and made a decision.

She decided to make his day.

“Did you know cats bit the people they love?”

Zero’s entire body froze. Mid-step.

She watched in silence as he procsesed the information.

“Is that so?” Was his reply before he began moving again.

“It is.” She grinned.

To Suzaku, to the people, and to Lelouch, Zero was a symbol. A symbol of justice who stood steadfast and unflinching.

And Kallen was probably the only person who could see the small hop in his step.

She had definitely made his day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
